Coop and Cami's Day
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Coop and Cami are both had a intreasting day that they will never forget. They both desided to keep it tothemselfs. What did theas two do and will anyone find out what they been up to? Only one way to find out.
1. Cami Makes A Bet

I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Coop & Cami Ask the World anyway. This story idea was requested

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Cami Makes A Bet**

* * *

Fred was board at his house. Normally to pass the time he would talk to and play with his second best friend Little Fred when he's not hanging around with Coper and trying to get with Cami. However he was not talking to Little Fred after he cheated at a video game. In fact Fred was thinking LF always been cheating, spite the fact LF was a puppet.

Fred could no longer take the boredom and go where he is always welcome the Wrather household. He feels like part of the family and the son they always wanted. Once he walked in the house uninvited he ran into Ollie. Fred sighed as he had no time with the young one's antics.

"Where's copper I want him not to be board anymore because now I'm here." Fred said.

"So you think you are fun?" Ollie asked.

"The funniest but you are too young to understand."

"Well I bet he's having more fun at

Peyton's."

"That Harlet how dear she take my Cooper away from me."

"Man you have issues."

As Fred was rolling his eyes he saw his future bride to be well to him anyways Cami. He tried everything for her to go out with him and nothing has worked. Fred thought today could be the day she finally caves and goes out with him. He soon starts to make a B line where she was going but Olly tried to stop him.

"I wont go that way if I was you."

"Please nothing is going to stop me from being near my Cami."

Fred soon trips over a skateboard "I told you so."

Fred gets up and heads where he saw Cami went to. There he saw Cami watching a mixed martial art tournament. She was on the edge of her seat as the action was getting intense.

"Oh I see you are watching this. Little to violent for my taste, but I will like it because you like it."

"Fred I'm trying to watch. Its down the finals and I don't want miss a second."

"Well obviously LaRusso is going to win."

It was now communal and Cami turned to Fred.

"How dair you think that. LaRusso barely won every match he was in. Unlike my guy Lawrence, and besides look at that body."

"Well I still say LaRusso is going to win."

"Really now care to make this interesting?"

"Interesting how?"

"A bet. Who ever is wrong must do whatever the winner asks for the rest of the day" Cami soon puts her hand out for Fred to shake it.

Fred smiles and reached his hand to shake it. "Deal."

Fred was happy to get this kind of contact. He soon sat next to Cami and the two waited until the show came back on. Fred was on edge as it looked like his guy was actually going to lose. Cami just did her signature sinister smile knowing she could make Fred do anything she wanted. Maybe she will make him stop hitting on her or tell him to move to Greenland or better yet both. However thing start to turn for the worse for Cami as she was now on the edge of her seat. Now Fred was thinking of ideas such as Cami being his girlfriend but realized it would only last a day. He had to think of something soon.

The match was over and the judges where talking. The host on stage was handed a pice of paper and began to read it into the mic.

"The winner between Johnny Lawrence and Daniel LaRusso with eighty five points to seventy points the winner is Daniel LaRusso."

Cami's face went white. She can't believe she lost a bet to of all people Fred. She did not understand how this was possible. Fred don't even watch mixed martial art. She just hopped it was something dumb and that stays in the house. Fred was just smiling as he kept watching the tv to see

Daniel LaRusso's hands in the air. Cami saw how happy Fred is and she quickly grabbed the remote and turned the tv off.

"Hey I was watching that."

"I don't care now lets get this bet over with. What would you like me to do?"

"I hear all the cool kids talking about it and I want to know what's the big deal is."

"That's allot of things just say what it is."

"A blowjob."

"Your got to be shitting me."

"Nope."

"Fine a bet is a bet. Before I do this close the door."

"Well ok then."

Fred got up from the couch and soon closed the door. Once he came back Cami took a deep breath before undoing the button of his pants. As she was about to pull down his pants Fred stopped her.

"First I would like for you to take off your shirt and your bra."

"Really now. Its bad enough I be sucking your dick now you want to see my breasts?

"You did say winner tells the loser to do anything they want until the day is over with and its only two."

Cami sighed and took off her shirt reviling her bra with rainbows and unicorns. "You tell anyone about this you die"

She soon undid her bra freeing her D cup breasts. Fred smiles seeing his crush's breasts. Cami sighed again and pulled down Fred's pants along with his boxers. She grabbed hold of his dick and started to suck away. Right away he was moaning. He can't believe he was getting a blowjob and it felt amazing. However it was short lived as he was already on edge. Not wanting to make Cami mad he pulls his dick out just in time and soon he shoots his load all over Cami's breasts.

Cami just shook her head as Fred had another idea.

"I overheard this thing called titty fucking. I want that next."

Cami pushed Fred closer and put his dick in between her breasts and started to jack him off back to its hard state. Fred again just moans at the feeling. He feels like one of the cool kids. This time he hopes he lasts longer then the blowjob. Which he did by a full minuet, but when he was on edge he had to stop as he was not ready to shoot his load yet. He had a feeling he could only shoot twice in one day.

"Now my dear get up."

Fred reaches his hand out and Cami grabbed it. When Fred pulled her up the two kissed. Cami's eyes widen when that happened but her eyes really widen when Fred was lifting cami up with incredible strength. He soon opened the door and carry her to her room she shares with her sister and threw her down on the bed. All with his pants somewhat pulled down to his ankles. Once on the bed he pulls off her pants revealing matching patties.

Fred smiled and began kissing her all over. While kissing her body Fred sees something out of the corner of his eye. The object seams to be vibrating. Fred just grins. He may not know allot of sex stuff but he knows what the toy is.

"I see you have a toy for your little pussy. How dose it make you feel to have it on your pussy?"

"I never seen that before. It must be Charlit's or maybe Ollie's."

"One Chariot is not that kind of person to have this as a toy. Two Ollie is too stupid to know what that thing is."

"Hey Olli is not dumb."

"And three it has a label with your name on it." Fred then playfully slaps Cami on the ass. "You naughty girl you."

"Ok, ok its mine. I secretly use it during the night sometimes when i want to get off quicker then using my fingers."

Cami did not tell Fred the whole truth. She also uses her toy when Coop is unable to eat her out and even fuck her until her young pussy squirts mumble times. Seeing the vibrator gave Fred an idea. He quickly pulled down Cami's panties without any restince on her part. Once Cami was fully nude Fred licked his lips and handed the vibrator to cami.

"I want to watch you play with it."

Cami took it and slid it in her pussy. She thrusts it in and out of her with one hand and squeezed her breasts with the other as she just moaned away. Fred slowly jacked off as he watched Cami sliding the toy in her pussy faster and faster. She was on edge and started to pump her hand faster and faster until she squirted. Fred was amazed seeing this. He whipped his hand in the liquid and rubbed it on his dick as Cami counted to use the toy. Fred then got close to Cami and slid his fat dick into her ass.

She was caught off guard by this as now she was the one that took Fred's virginity. Something she rather not brag about. Fred did his best fucking her ass but he was no Copper. Her brother really knew how to please her. Fred was amazed at himself that he did not shoot his load once inside her. He was thrusting faster and faster as Cami trusted the toy into her pussy. After a few more thrusts of the toy Cami was on edge again and soon after started to squirt all over herself again. This really put Fred to the edge and trusted a few more times before pulling out and shooting his load onto her tits again.

Cami wanted a shower after this and hoped Fred was done with her but he was not. He dragged her to the bathroom. He soon turned the shower on.

"Get it I want you to be clean when I have sex with you again."

Cami lesions and soon entered the shower. She started to wash herself but she was little too slow for Fred's taste so he took off his cloths off and joined her in the shower. He soon washed her body by starting with her breasts. He leaned in and he slipped his dick into her ass and counted to wash her body as he fucks her. Cami moaned and soon slip his wet hand into her pussy. She moaned again and then after a few thrust into her she squirted.

"I just got your pussy cleaned. Now i need to punish you." He pulled out and turned off the shower then steeped out. He wanted to have sex with her again. So he pulled his pants up and picked up the still naked girl. The two where soon going back downstairs with Cami hoping no one saw this. However someone did and they followed them all the way to Fred's house which was across the street.

They made sure not to be noticed as they want to know what was going on. Once in Fred's creepy bedroom with nothing but a huge shrine of photos of Cami all over the walls. He tossed her onto the bed where the same pair of eyes watched throw the window as Cami and Fred started to have sex. They just could not look away as they never thought Cami be having sex with Fred and more so Fred even having sex. It was like the time seeing Cami suck on Copper's big dick.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter please let me know what you think.


	2. Game On

**Chapter 2**

**Game On **

* * *

Before Fred came to the Wrather household Coop had already left to chill out and play some video games with Peyton. She was the best girlfriend ever. Coop thought he hit the jackpot. They where an hour into the game which would be the same time Fred showed up at his house. However Fred was the very last thing on Cooper's mind if at all.

As they where playing one of them hit an achievement. They paused the game to find out what it was. Their eyes lit up when they read it.

**_Congratulations you earned a spot to enter a one month Tag Team championship tournament in Hollywood California with all expenses paid. Hit A to accept._**

Coop and Peyton high fived each other. They did not need to say anything as at the same time they hit A. Mostly because they where so pumped they forgot who was player one.

"Good Luck your game to get a spot starts in 3...2...1" a voice said.

A whole different game showed up on what they where playing. This game was a challenging one. Both almost died a few times. The two of them was on edge. It would be great for them to win. Their fingers where cramping and they needed to use the bathroom but they did not want to pause the game of afraid if they do someone else would win.

Then it happened they did not what they did as animated confetti sowed up on the screen with boons floating to the fake sky. In big bold golden letters and a voice saying what it said and more.

"Congratulations you have won a spot and going to Hollywood California."

They get up and jump up and down a few times before they end up hugging. The hug felt good to Cooper. The next thing Peyton notice Coop has stiffy in his pants. Wanting to be little bad Peyton

decide to rub herself onto Cooper's clothed hard on. Cooper could not help but to moan. He started to kiss her as she contuse to hump him.

Things really start to pick up once the kiss broke. Cooper removes Peyton's shirt reveling her B cup breasts in the black bra. His hands placed on top of her breasts as Peyton's hands moved down his back and placed her hands on his bulge. After a few rubs of Cooper's dick she undid his pants and pulled them down causing his boxers to go down with it.

Peyton licked her lips seeing Cooper's nine and a half inch dick. She rapped her fingers around it to the best she could. Giving him a hand job that did not come from his sister. As Peyton was slowly jacking him off he was able to undo her bra freeing her breasts. His hands soon moved to her ass Just like Copper, Peyton panties came off while pulling down her pants reviling her hairless pussy. He started to rub her pussy before Peyton went on her knees and slid his dick into her mouth.

Copper moaned as she sucked away. Peyton was indeed better at sucking his dick then Cami was, but not by much. After a few bobs Peyton got closer and put Cooper's dick in between her breasts and started to titty fuck while sucking away.

"Oh yes Peyton that's it. Keep sucking my monster off."

After a few bobs Peyton stopped sucking and ttity fucking so she can push Cooper on to the couch. The two soon manged to be in a sixty nine. Peyton really moaned at how good Cooper was at eating her out thanks to prating on Cami. As they sucked and eat each other out they cant help moan each others names every so often.

"Oh yeah Coop eat my pussy."

Coop just kept eating her away like the pro that he is. It did not take long for her to squirt all over his face as she counted to suck away at his dick. She even went back titty fucking as she sucked away. She had squirted a few more times before Copper shot his load into her mouth. However Peyton was not done yet as while he was still laying down she started to slid his dick into her pussy and went for a ride cowgirl style.

Her breasts bounced away and soon Coop started to fondle them. He could see the imprint of his massive dick on her belly. After awhile Cooper pulled Peyton more towards him and start sucking on her breasts as he trusted into her. This really made Peyton moan. After each breast had Coopers love marks she pushed him off herself and went back riding his dick as her B cup breasts bounced away. She just loved riding his nine and a half dick.

There was no telling how big Cooper's dick will end up being when he's older as he was no shower but a grower. She started to squirt after a few more thrusts but Coop was not yet on edge. The two soon wooed together as Peyton road Cooper's dick. A few more thrusts later

Peyton squirted again. She would end up squirting seven more times before Cooper shot his load into her no longer tight pussy.

She slowly got off with his cum dripping out of her pussy. She soon sat down next to him and took a breather. The two kissed as Peyton's hands was on his dick and Cooper's on her pussy and breast.

Once they cached their breath Peyton stood up and went on all fours shaking her ass. Then spreading her cheeks. Cooper smiled and as he was getting up

Peyton used some of her pussy juice as lube for her ass.

Coop also had some on his dick and rubbed it in before going on his knees and sliding it into her ass. She not just moaned but squirted onto the carpet. This turned on Cooper as he fucked her ass doggie style. Cooper's thrusts caused

Peyton's breasts to bounce. The two young teens just moaned away. Peyton leaned her head back just enough to make out with Cooper. The trusting was slow as they made out.

Once the kiss broke Cooper was back at thrusting fast and hard into Peyton. As he was fucking her ass he started to rub her pussy and soon slid a few fingers into her pussy. All this pleaser caused Peyton to squirt again onto the floor. A few more thrusts later Cooper shot his load into her ass. He slowly pulled out seeing her hole wink at him.

Both of them was unaware that someone was watching them having their sexy fun before Cooper picked up Peyton and lead her to her bedroom. Cooper laid her down and joined her on bed. As her eyes closed Cooper kissed her forehead. Her hand drifted to his softing dick and wasunconsciously giving him a hand job as his eyes also closed.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter . Please let me know your thoughts.


	3. Still Going

**Chapter 3 **

**Still Going**

* * *

Back in Fred's bedroom the mystery watcher kept looking on. They still can't believe both of their siblings are having sex, but was glad they have yet to be caught. After a few more thrusts into Cami Fred pulled out and started to dick slap his dream girl's face.

"Please suck me again."

Cami rolled her eyes as Fred kept dick slapping her face. Fred took noticed and reminded her of the bet. Cami sighed as she thought this would have been over by now. She grabbed hold of Fred's dick and stoked it a few times before sliding it into her mouth once more.

Fred was getting more sexualy aroused as he ended grabbing Cami's head and face fucking her. Cami was of corse use to this kind of treatment from Coop but even then her brother was more gentle with it then Fred was. He was to violent and she was afraid she will break her nose on how rough Fred was being. Fred was on edge and ended shooting another load into Cami's mouth.

Cami was able to swallow the load again and was glad it was very little. She knew then that there was no way Fred will last any longer. However she was wrong as

Fred lay Cami down and start to kiss her while working on her pussy with his fingers. This cause Cami to moan when he ends up touching a sensitive spot. Fred smiled during the kiss and he kept attacking that spot with his fingers.

Cami could no longer hold back and her squirting became more of a extreme gusher. Something only Coop was able to do. She hated that Fred made her do that and that she can have above average amount of orgasms. After the squirting Fred laid down so he can prepare to put Cami's pussy on top of his dick. That's when he saw two eyes watching him. He was shocked to see it was non other then Ollie.

Fred was annoyed that the little kid saw them. He never cared for the little guy. Always up staging him and even has more Wather heads fans then he did, but decide to invite Ollie to lick Cami ass while Cami is riding his dick. He wanted to see if the boy that will do anything will lick his sister's ass.

Get in here Olly and lick Cami's ass."

Cami was shocked to see her little brother throw the window and more so what Fred said. However she wont mind training Ollie to pleasure her so she don't have to realy on a sex toy if Coop was busy. Once in Fred's room Olli was more creeped out seeing more of Fred's room. He never knew Fred was this obsess of Cami. Cami was now was sitting on Fred's dick as Olli was licking her ass.

Cami loved Olli licking her ass while Fred just fucked away. After a few more thrusts Fred shot another load this time it was smaller then the last. Once Fred pulled out he had an idea.

"Hey Ollie since it seams you enjoy Cami's ass perhaps you will like a shot at her pussy."

Cami could not believe what Fred just said but would like to see how good her little brother was of eatting pussy as he did a good job at her ass. Olly was shocked but he did wanted to do it for some time now and here he is with a chance to do so. Cami was now on the edge of the bed with Olli's face in-between her legs. Olly watching Coop eat her out had an idea what to do. Cami closed her eyes and moaned as Oli was doing a better job eating her out then Fred.

Fred heard the way Cami was moaning and he got jealous. So he came up with an idea to teach the little guy a lesson as he looked at the boy's cute butt. Fred ended up taking Ollie's pant off. Fred was shocked to see Olli was not wearing underwear. Non the less Fred went on his knees and rimmed and rubbed the smaller boy's ass.

Ollie did not know what to do besides just keep eating out his sister who by now had her hands on the back of her head and pushing his face more into her pussy. Once Olli's ass was wet to Fred's liking slid his dick into Ollie's ass. Olie jerked when he felt something bigger going into his ass. However he just decided just to go with it and hoped having this done to him be the last with Fred.

Soon enough Cami squirted into her brother's mouth and just like Cooper Ollie loved the taste. He kept eating Cami out on hoped she squirts in his mouth again as he contuse being fucked by Fred. After the boy got squirted in the mouth again he was tried and ended passed out. Fred was on edge and was getting less cum

shooting out of him.

"Well Cami this was fun but I am disappointed that this whole thing was just a day."

"Well I am not. I'm glad its over and done with." Cami moved Ollie before standing up.

"Oh really I'm hurt. You know you are a betting girl so I have one for you."

"Go on."

"Whoever cums or squirts first as we go for one last round will be the other's servant for a month instead of this one day crap."

"Oh why don't you money where your mouth is and make it lets say two months."

"Deal"

The two shook hands and Fred laid Cami down onto the bed. Fred right away slid his dick into her pussy and began to pounded away as fast as he could. Neither side giving an inch. Both was on edge but it was Fred who won at the end. Cami can't believe she lost to Fred again. That night Fred dreamt peacefully as tomorrow he has a date with Cami.

As for Cami she snuck into her brother's room and pulled down his pants and quickly went to work sucking on Copper's dick not knowing when she be able to do this again. After Copper shot his load into her mouth once she swallowed his cum Cami moved to Ollie's room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this overdo chapter please let me know your thoughts.


	4. Round Two

**Chapter 4**

**Round Two **

* * *

Coop woke up and did not see Peyton anywhere. Not bothering putting on his cloths walked to find her. He soon heard moaning and saw she was in her brother's room getting fucked by her little brother. Her brother was just two years younger then Coop and Peyton. Coop just watched on as he was back being hard. He now knew Peyton was the girl for him. He just hopped the brother wont mind if he joined the sibling sex.

Peyton smiled and her brother did too. He licked his lips seeing how big Coop was. Coop soon was on the bed and slid his dick into Peyton's mouth. She sucked away as her brother pounded her pussy. The brother wanted to do something and hoped Coop be ok with it. He leaned over and gave the older boy a kiss on his lips. Coop was shocked as the kiss was going and when the kiss broke the brother was scared.

That changed when Coop kissed back. Even though she could not see it Peyton knew the boys where kissing as her holes where being fucked. Once the kiss broke a second time coop pulled his dick out of Peyton's mouth and went into a sixty nine to lick her pussy. Even if that means licking some dick along with it. The brother was really moaning now as he felt coop's tong as the older boy eat out his sister.

It did not take long for Peyton to squirt onto Coop's face as she continued to suck away on his monster dick. Peyton ended up squirting four more times since Coop walked in on her dirty little secret. Once she squirted one more time they changed things up just a bit. As now she was being double penetrated in her pussy. Her brother was on his back sucking those nice big breasts of his sisters as he felt Cooper's dick on his own.

The boys wasted no time in pounding away into the pussy. Peyton just moaned away as her brother's room filled with the sounds and smells of teenage sex. Peyton was soon on edge and squirted onto her brother. As coop was fucking away he wondered something and was hoping his thoughts where right. He pulled his dick out of Peyton's pussy and went to the side of her brother's head.

Her brother took notice and wasted no time as he slid that dick into his mouth and started sucking. As coop was being sucked away by a boy for the first time he started making out with Peyton. Her brother was good at sucking dick and wondered if he could get his own brother Ollie to suck him when Cami is too busy. Coop was unaware that Cami was thinking the same thing as their little brother was in his own three way eating out Cami.

Coop was on edge and did not know to pull out and let Peyton have his cum or let her brother have it. As Cooper was finishing his thoughts it was to late as he shot his load into the younger boy's mouth. Peyton's brother just swallowed it like it was nothing. After that they changed again this time Coop was fucking Payton's ass as she sucked her brother. As both holes where being fucked the boys kissed again.

Coop did not think he would like kissing boys but he did not really mind it one bit. Well kissing Payton's brother anyways. The two boys did trade places and Coop was once again getting sucked by Payton. The boys again kissed but it did not last long as Coop shot his load into Payton's mouth. She easley swallowed it. Once Coop pulled out Payton smiled as she had an idea that her brother would like.

The brother soon found himself getting sucked by his sister and getting fucked by Cooper's monster dick. He just moaned away loving the feeling in his ass.

A few hours later Coop was back at home in bed as Cami sucked him off. He was surprised he still had cum left. Since the room was dark enough Cami failed to notice Payton in the bed with him. After Cami was done sucking away Cooper she left the room. Peyton smiled and looked at Cooper.

"Guess we have the same family secrets. Now let me ride this bad boy." Payton said before kissing Cooper.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story so far and chapter please let me know what you think .


	5. The Date

**Chapter 5**

**The Date **

Olli woke up in the middle of the night of Cami sucking him. He for won't forget this day. As early on he saw his big bro Cooper having sex with Payten. Then saw Cami and Fred doing the same thing which ended of him eating out his sister just like Coop and Cami's secret time but instead of his big brother it was him. Now here he is getting sucked by Cami and loving it

Cami was making the most of it no telling when she will have some secret sibling sex as tomorrow she has a date with Fred. However she did the best she could blocking that image out of her head as she sucked away on Olli. He for one was moaning and thrusting his hips into her mouth. She loved when Coop face fucked her and she is now loving when Olli is doing it.

Cami has a feeling that Olli's dick will be just as big when he reaches Coop's age. Soon enough Olli started to shake as he had his dry cum. Cami slid his dick out of her mouth after he stopped shaking and was walking away to let Olli go back to sleep but he won't have any of that.

"Stop let me lick your pussy like I have seen Coop do plenty of times."

"You know about that?"

"Well duh."

"Who else knows?"

"Just me I think. Now can I please lick your pussy?"

Cami smiled and decided if she was going to have Olli eat her out might as well do it right. She soon striped all of her cloths. Once she was naked Olli became hard. Cami smiled liking the effect she was giving her little brother. She went on the bed and crawled towards him. Her breasts was in his face before Cami got the chance to move more Olli started to suck on one of them.

Cami moaned and held Olli's head. As he was sucking on her breasts he reached out and rubbed her pussy. Cami was moaning in no time. Olli did end up stopping so he could eat out his sister again. Cami moaned as Olli went to work on her pussy. She still could not believe how her little brother could do a better job at this then Fred.

It did not take long until she squirted all over Olli's face but he did not care he continued to eat her out until she squirted again. Cami could no longer take it and moved her body and slid Olli's dick into her pussy. Olli could not believe it his dick was inside Cami. He thought it be awhile before he be able to do that. However he was not complaining.

Both where moaning and Olli enjoyed seeing Cami's breasts bounce as she road his dick. She leaned over and started to make out with her little brother. It wasn't long until Cami squirted again and for Olli to have his dry cum. Once that happened Olli feel asleep. Cami smiled and kissed him on the for head before pulling out.

Cami then left his room naked holding her cloths. However she did leave her panties behind by mistake. Luckily his mom and chalet don't go in there. Hours later Cami was in the washroom looming at her self in the mirror. She splashed cold water on her face and sighed. She still can't believe she is on a date with Fred.

She left the washroom to see Fred dancing honorably on Dance Dance Revolution. She shook her head knowing this was going to be a long day. After Fred lost so many times at every game more then twice they moved on from the arcade to the movies. Which was only a few steps away.

The move was Doctor Sleep and throw out the movie Fred was the one getting scared jumping to hold Cami shooting "I'm here Cami don't get sacred." Others watching shushed him with Cami rolling her eyes. She just wanted this move to be over with so the date could end. When it did Cami sighed of relief thinking the date was over but Fred had other ideas.

Fred and Cami where already kissing each other once inside the elevator to a hotel. Fred was all over Cami and his one hand was on her ass and the other on her pussy. His hands just rubbed up and down as they made out. Once they reached their floor which by the way was

Miraculously, was empty and their room is near the elevator so it don't take the, that long to get to their room.

What Cami did not know was Fred paid for the whole floor and once inside the room Fred and Cami clothes are nearly off by the time they got to the bed. Cami took off a Fred boxers and began to suck Fred dick as he face fuck her. It wasn't long until Fred and Cami get into a sixty nine with Fred on top to make sure Cami chokes on his dick.

Fred was quickly on edge and came into Cami's mouth. Cami pulled Fred's dick out of her mouth as Fred kept eating her out until she squirted. Fred got of the sixty nine and the two of them began to go at it missionary style. Fred loved watching Cami's breasts bounced as he fucked away into her. It wasn't long now when Fred shot another load into her pussy.

Cami thought that was it however Fred got Cami in to the cowgirl style so he can have her breasts bounce in his face. As he continued to fuck her he started to suck on the bouncing breasts. Once he shot another load after Cami squirted she found herself in doggy style where Fred fucked her in the ass. As he fucked her Fred fondled her breasts.

Fred had very little cum left when it shot deep inside Cami's ass. Fred soon pulled out and fell asleep right away. As for cami she too was tierd but it took her awhile to fall asleep. While Cami and Fred was on their date something else was happening back home.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter to the story please let me know what you think


	6. The Tournament

**Chapter 6 **

**The Tournament**

* * *

Peyton quietly moans while her breasts bounce as she rode Coop's dick in the middle of the night. She was turned on seeing Cami sucking his big dick a few minutes ago. On how Cami did not see her in the bed was a mystery to her. Coop for one was thinking the same thing as he fucked away at her pussy as he watched Peyton's breasts bounce in the dim light.

It wasn't long until Peyton started squirting on Coop. This just made him fuck faster and faster into her causing Peyton to squirt even more. She did the best she could not to moan loud to wake up the Water household. Coop grabbed Peyton and the two started to make out muffling both their moans. Both are unaware that Cami was riding Olli's dick.

After Peyton squirted again Coop was more on edge and end up shooting his load deep inside her pussy. They took a breather and once they catch their breaths Peyton got off of Coop and let his cum leaking out of her pussy and on to Coop. She soon got dressed and quietly left the house. Coop smiled as he got away of having sex while his family slept.

The next day Cooper was moaning. He thought it was Cami waking him up with a nice blow job. So he kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling then he felt a hand. A hand that was smaller than Cami's. That's when he opened his eyes and lifted the covers to see Olli sucking away. Coop did not know what got Olli to suck him but he did not care.

Olli was ok sucking him, but over time he will get better. Coop placed his hand on the back of Olli's head as he kept sucking away. As to why Olli was sucking Coop. It was simple he wanted to try it after seeing Cami doing it so many times and hopes to join in their fun. He already had fun with Cami twice now even if the first time he did not care what happened to his ass thanks to Fred, but hopes that changes with Coop.

Coop was getting closer to his edge and did not know if he should tell his little brother or not as that kid would eat just about anything. Before he made up his mind Coop was shooting off his load into Olli's mouth. Olli for one drank it up and found out why Cami sucked Coop. As the stuff that came out if Coop' dick tasted good to the young boy.

"Now let me ride you like Cami dose."

"Wait what?"

"I been seeing you two have naked fun and I want to have naked fun with you too."

"Um I think you are a little young for that."

"Cami loved when we had fun last night. Did the same things you did with her. So I can have fun with you when Cami can't. I could even join the two if you like."

"What else you want to do?"

"Have your thing up my butt."

Before they knew it Olli was on all fours moaning as Coop was fucking away into his ass with a much biger dick then Fred's. Something Olli did not want to tell Coop. The older boy for sure knows he has way more than enough cum for Peyton today when they are done with the torment regardless what happens. Olli was loving having Coop's monster dick up his ass. His own dick was hard from the fucking.

Soon Coop flipped Olli onto his back just to look at the young boy's face. The boys smiled at each other as Coop kept pounding away at the tight hole. Coop for one can't wait to fuck this ass again when Cami is busy. He wondered if Cami be up for Olli joining in their sexy fun. As Coop was thinking this both boys where on edge but it was Olii who came first.

Unlike last night this was Olli's first wet cum with only a few drops of watery cum shooting out of his dick. Seeing this really made Coop fuck away and unloding his masove load into his btother. The two just smiled at each other before pulling out. Coop just smiles watching his cum leaked out his brothers ass. Coop looked at the time on his alarm clock and knew he did not have enough time for another round.

A few hours later Coop was taking a shower before he leaves. He closed his eyes and let the nice hot water hit his naked body. As he was relaxing in the hot water Payton was riding her brother's dick as her breasts bounced. This time she could moan as loud as she wanted as only the two of them were home. Peyton already squirted four times today and knew she could squirt more for today with Coop.

After she squirted a fifth time her brother came. The two rested for a bit before Payton stood up and let her brother's dick and cum leak came out of her. She too soon took a hot shower for the termsment. She can't wait for today. A few hours later they found themselves in L.A of a hotel lobby checking in. Coop was for one was still surprised he was aloud to go.

If it wasn't for Peyton dad that agreed to chaperone Cooper and Peyton would have to forfeit. The room they had was a good size with two beds. There was no time for fucking around. Mostly because Peyton dad was in the room. Once they unpacked the teend went straight to the tournament that was across the street with Peyton's dad staying behind.

As he felt they are old enough to get to the tournament. Luckily for them their hotel and convention center that was holding the tournament was connected by a bridge so they did not have to step foot outside. Which on the first day was a good thing as it was down pouring. The two soon checked in for their torament and waited their turn.

A few hours later Coop and Peyton was playing and kicking ass. When they were not playing they where relaxing and eating some snacks as they watched others play.

The teams where getting smaller and smaller. The temament went from fifty to twenty five in a matter of hours. Coop and Peyton was on a role as they made it to the top twenty five.

That night they went to do a little celebration for making it that far. When they got back to the hotel they wanted to have sex right there and then but couldn't becuse of Peyton's dad. The next day the two teens had plenty of time before they had to check back in to the termaint so they went sightseeing. However even then they kept it close by to the convention center.

Of course Peyton's dad tagged along and a few hours later Coop and Peyton was back at kicking ass until they made it to the top two. The final game did not happen right away, luckily for them as they watched on who they will face. When they were playing once again for the final time the two teens were on the edge of their seats hitting buttons as fast as they could.

Coop and Peyton could not keep their hands off of each other once in the elevator with the first place trophy was on the elevator floor. The elevator was getting hot inside. The two where lucky that the elevator did not open up until they got to their floor. When it did no one was waiting for it. Coop quickly grabbed the trophy and the two continued to make out as they made it to their room.

The two knew they had to stop as they enter the room. However when they got inside it was empty. On the desk there was a note. Peyton read it as Coop put the trophy down in the corner. Peyton smiled and looked at Coop.

"We are by ourselves for a few hours so lets make the best of this." Peyton said

The two teens did not waste any time as they stripped naked as they went back to making out. Soon Peyton soon was on her knees sucking Coop's monster dick as he moaned. Coop had his hand on the back of her head as she continued to suck away. Soon enough he shot his load in which she swallowed every drop.

Peyton soon was on the bed with her legs spread as Coop eat her out. She moaned as one hand squeezed her breasts the other pushed Coop's head into her pussy. It wasn't long until she squirted in and on to his face but this did not stop him from eating her out. After squirting a third time the two made out once more. When the kissing broke Coop went sucking Peyton's breasts.

While sucking away on her breasts Coop slid his dick into her pussy and started to fuck slowly untul he picked up speed causing Peyton to squirt again. Cooper fucked faster and harder into her and soon Peyton was riding Coop's monster dick. Once Paytion squirted yet again Coop shot his load into her but kept fucking away.

A few more thrusts Coop pulled out and the two soon where in a sixty nine with her on top. While he eat her out Coop was squeezing Peyton's ass. Once Coop shot his third load into her mouth she turned herself over and slid his dick into her ass and road him once more. Her breasts just kept bouncing away as she fucked herself faster and harder. It wasn't long until Coop shot his fourth and final load into Peyton. The two will never forget this day.

Epalog

Of all the sex Cami and Coop had, Cami thought there was a posbilty Cami would get prgenent and that is what exactly what happend. After the date with Fred and him cuming in her mutable times she was not feeling so good. The next day after their date she found out why. She was carding Fred's baby. It could've been worse Coop could gotten her pregnant instead. Nine months later Cami delivered twins. A boy named Nathaniel and a Girl named Alisha.

As for Coop and Peyton things were not exactly the same after the treatment. They still had sex but it wasn't the same amount they been doing it. So Coop and Olli been fooling around once in awhile with Olli being a bottom during their sex play for the eleven months untul it went back with Coop and Cami going at it now with Ollie in the mix

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this last chapter and the story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
